


Kassandra's harem/Kiss of War

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Kiss Of War (Mobile App)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - World War II, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: In the Time of World war2, kassandra and her lovers lurk around a group of women who invaded their abandon warehouse
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra/Kyra/Roxana/Xenia/Zopheras (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Odessa (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Thyia (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Marjorie slowly woke up upside down,"Wha,what is going on,and."Marjorie struggles to break free but felt her bondage moving and a turned to see the head of a boa.she turned and see her other lovers even the leader or the harem she was in,Linda."A boa,but it larger the then it normal size."

Her observation was cut off by footsteps closing near her followed but a bite of a pear,Marjorie was about to yell but the heared a snap and the boa releases her,dropping her on her belly.

A mechanical noise started as each of her lovers wore move to separate directions,Marjorie tried to go after one of them but was tripped a long boa,as it was tied to her hands now,it was then the mechanic saw her captor in person,short jet place hair,curved and bust body,tan skin color with a greenish black belly tank top with blue jeans.

"You are a fistey one,I'm kyra,the silver island serpent of greece."kyra smiled,commanding her boa to lift Marjorie up ,kyra rubs the chin of the mechanic with a flirtatious smile on her face."what are you doing in our base,pretty lady?"kyra smirked and turned to see the rest of the women being carried to different areas in the building ,all except lilith who was moved near Marjorie but was tied upside down like the rest as her hat was on her head.

"Marjorie, and what are you a witch?"marjorie slowly tried to get up but kyra places a foot on the stomach.'this women is dangerous,but curvaceous.'

Kyra shook her head."No,but I can do this."Kyra smirked before shapeshifting to a snake,causing the mechanic to stare at shock,kyra switched to a humanoid,the withered dread,with gray skin.

"Must be aroused,I know I know,I'm a self worshiper myself,nearly a narcissist but I can treat you and ladies like queens."kyra laughed and turned to lilith who slowly was starting to stir and kyra giggled at Marjorie and walked torwards the cowgirl with a strut.

"Release."kyra said softly as the boa lets go,and ties around the hands and wrist as lilith was off her butt and dangles near kyra.

Lilith oped her eyes and showdd her old fashioned humor."Well arent you a sight,i guess your mot an invader,arent ya,im lilith,cowgirl and officer of the forces."lilith smirked while kyra licked her lips and admired the outfit and the hat.

"Kyra,and nice hat,i heared that a women knocks a hat off a cowgirl and a temper would flare."kyra rubed her chin and taps it with a coy smile.

Lilith chuckled darkly and glared at the greek serphant."Dont dare touch my hat."lilith said with a hint of anger. 

Kyra giggled and smirked evily."I can do so anytime want."kyra said slowly taking the hat away causing lilith to try and bite kyra who purred with excitement as she places the hat on her head,she flirted with lilith she then order her Boas to drag struggling lilith and a worried Marjorie close to each other and commands 4 boas to wrapb around bodies leaving their head open.

Lilith struggled to break free from the boas but Marjorie now relaxed nudges lilith.

"Relax lilith, these aren't invaders,but something different,relax."Marjorie said encouraging lilith who have up and listened.

"You got some spunk and fire,i bet your fellow cowgirls are proud of of it."kyra said trying her worst southern accent.

Kyra shrugs and looks at the table and walks to it nd sees lilith's pistols and Marjorie's smg and rocket launcher that she foind in Marjorie's jeep,whistled with awed at the guns she picked up the pistol and presses it to the air,grinning at the two women and shoots at the top before walk towards the,her skin turned back to her normal color and she gets behind them and rubs their hair.

"I hope your not getting bored because you two and i will have a lot of fun together and your friends and my lovers will too."kyra said chuckling at the now concerned women.

"And how are we going to have fun while all tied up like bandits."lilith said,raising a brow before Kyra releases her boas.

"Wrestling."kyra said with a evil smile and the girls looked eager to wipe it off.

"Your on." Both lilith and Marjorie said together,lilith takes her long coat off while Marjorie takes off her overalls. 

Kyra purrs with delight at Marjorie's and lilith's racks and speeds twords the French engineer,ready to ravish her and lilith .


	2. Xeina  and Katherine and Doireann

Katherine feeling wozzy after the ambush, she inhaled gas inas did her lovers,she spazed out l,twitching a bit until she felt rough hand,giggling, tought it was Marjorie."Mmmmm,Marjorie,yoir hands are getting more rough and rugged,meeeeeoow."Katherine giggled as her blonde hair gets ruffled.

As she began to regain her focused she saw a towering women smiling down at her gently, "whoah."Katherine let out,she grabed the giant women's hand and twisted it but xenia pushed her away,making Katherine move back,xenia smiled still standing tall.

"Katherine,american officer against the invaders,and one of the leading generals in the army,im xenia."xenia said smirking,she slowly walkes towards her,she flaunted her power and her stature.the giant women sported an attrie body armor all dark blue woth and exposed waist,.

Katherine got up,she still had her red top and tan skirt around her stomach, she check to see no fire arms so she entered a stance and delivers a punch but xeina took it and turned her head back with smile.

Katherine slooked up at the giant and heared Doireann getting up,the rugged Irish women looked at her lover taking on a giant,Doireann smiked,and entered a fighting stance.

"I dint know what a brute like you is doing but no one rough up my beloved Goldilocks but me."Doireann said smiling,she was going to enjoy a hard fight,she was know as the Irish bruiser for a reason and a motorcyclist to boot,to her this was going to be a good match.

""Ah hahaha,sear Doireann,you msut be a another commanger,but a bit more firsky than Katherine here,i also see your looking forward to a fight."xenia smirks and examinings the women,a red head woemn,sporting an all black set,a leather jacket,pants,boots and a consert and a red thong underneath."then i'll gladly face you both in hand to hand combat."xenia continued.

Doireann goes to Katharine and both women charged,Katherine going for a heel kick to the temple amf Doireann going for a boxing style hook to the git,both blows failed to pahse xenia who giggled.

"That tickled,it was nice teamwork by the way."xenia said and as her skin glowed she shoved both women to the floor with force,causing the women to land on their bellies.

Katherine looked ahocked at the glowling skin on the giant's body while Doireann smiled,cracking her neckamd spits on the ground,she sprints torwards xenia as she crawled and got up,she amd delivers a few haymakers and elbows,having a slight effect of xeina until rams a forearm at Doireann and grabs and tosses her to the side. 

Xenia shakes off the strikes and grins at the red headed Irish women."Nearly got me there." Xenia giggled, and pulls out Doireann knife and licks it with her tongue before flinging it at the Irish biker to catch.

Doireann catched it and charges in moving around to avoid each strike the xenia was unloading,Doireann twirled and delivers a cut to the side of the belly,she then delivers some well placed punches t to the new wound,causing xenia to stagger away.

Katherine looked up and sees Doireann Making progress and moved around and wall run to jump on to xenia and apply a sleeper hold.

"Damn your big,strong and heavy." Katherine said as she struggles with the brute,squeezing her arms around her neck 

"Yes i am,but my size is more then just for show."xeina said as he grabs one of Katherine'slegs and hangs het upside down and swings her on her shoulder and sees the Irish coming st her snd plats a knee to the gut ,Doireann got down on one knee but xeina grabbed her by the throat and slams both of the generals down.

"Im more about power,crushing enemies left and right and take all the riches,maybe me and my lovers will take you for my west wind as pleasurable trinkets for our hearts content."xenia laughed.

"But my lover wants you to help her agaisnt these pesky invaders and i knownof your tough situation and i would be happy to have your friends be of good use."xeina said laughing she grabbed both generals and carries them over her shoulders.


End file.
